


Zanzi-1’s Stories

by Alyxaundrya, OtzotTheFree



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyxaundrya/pseuds/Alyxaundrya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtzotTheFree/pseuds/OtzotTheFree
Summary: As Arrivals comes to a close Zanzi deals with unexpected departures
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Display Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Arrivals comes to a close Zanzi deals with unexpected departures

“Okay, so any plans for today Apricot?” Zanzi said as she fastened her cloak around her neck

[Not so much for today, should we head to Europa? See what the Darkness wanted us to see?] the Ghost replied zipping around his Guardian

The Exo shook her head “Not yet, although you seem very eager to abandon the Light and follow Darkness so easily. You’re not like any Ghosts that I’ve met” she said slipping her helmet on and walking out of the door of her apartment and making her way towards the elevator.

[You know how I feel about this Guardian, you seem conflicted about this when you were the one who insisted on dealing with the Drifter and the Nine. I’ve been around since before there were walls and-]

Zanzi put her hand on Apricot’s ‘face’ “Ah yes, please lecture me I definitely enjoy these moments with you” 

The Ghost shook away from the Hunter’s hand and flew into the elevator with her [I hate you]

“Sure you do” Zanzi grabbed her Ghost’s Shell and held him close to her helmet and stared into his eye “Yeah, you hate me?”

The Guardian and her Ghost continues bickering as they exited the elevator and made their way towards the Tower Annex to pay a quick visit to the Curator of the Black Armory, Ada-1, but most importantly, her girlfriend.

“That settles it then, I’ll get you a new shell before we head off to Eruopa. Deal?” Zanzi said as she made it down the last set of stairs towards the Annex

[Im fine with that but-]

“What the...” Zanzi was stunned as she found the pathway to Ada’s office was block by locked gates. The Hunter took a moment to collect herself before getting down to be eye level with the lock. “Apricot!” she said, just shy of a yell. At the command her Ghost made himself hidden and she took her knife and went to work on the lock. After a few minutes of trying to pick the lock Zanzi was beyond frustrated so she stood, took a few steps back and summoned her Golden Gun. 

“What are you planning on doing with that?” a familiar, even toned voice spoke from behind the Hunter

Turning around Zanzi saw exactly who she was looking for.

“By the Light I was worried about you!” Zanzi said as she dropped her gun and went to hug Ada.

“Don’t” the woman stopped her “I do not have time for this, I am already behind schedule and I need to leave very soon”

“Wait... Leave?” the Hunter removed her helmet “Ada where are you going? Were you not going to tell me?” the Hunter stepped aside as Ada unlocked the gate and made her way into her ‘museum’ 

“Yes, Lightbearer I am leaving. I did not think my whereabouts concerned you”

“Lightbearer? Ada what the hell is going on with you? We have been together for over a year and you haven’t once called me that. Did I do something wrong? Are you angry with me? Can you tell me what’s going on?”

Ada sighed and stopped to face Zanzi “Ok look. Do not make this harder than it already is. We both new this was never going to work, you a ‘God-slaying, Iron Lady’ and me an old Lightless Exo. You have bigger things to worry about, with the Darkness encroaching on Humanities reclaimed territory, a relationship with me is minuscule in comparison” Ada scanned the Hunter’s face for a moment too long and quickly turned around before showing too much emotion. 

Zanzi stood there quiet for a moment “Ada, please. You know I gave that up a long time ago. I’m not some big hero anymore and I don’t care if the Darkness is at our doorstep and this is the end, I know I’d want to spend it with you!” Zanzi’s voice began to break “If you won’t stay then let me come with you, I can protect you wherever-”

“STOP!” Ada raised her voice “This is the problem with you ‘Guardians’ you see the Lightless and only thing of the fragility, you see something to protect. I do not need your protection and I refused to be disrespected by having you think as much. Whatever we had Zanzi, it’s over.”

The room went silent after Ada’s outburst of uncharacteristic emotion. Zanzi stared at the ground unable to form words. Ada continued towards her desk and grabbed a key before making her way back to the single Guardian occupying the room with her. 

“But as you’ve said to me, just as someone long ago said to you” Ada put the key into Zanzi’s hand “All ends are beginnings” Ada said shakily as she wrapped her arms around the Hunter for the last time. 

The two stood there, embracing each other for a while before Ada let go and started towards the door. As she made up to the door she turned around and spoke 

“While I’m away, don’t jump on my display cases, Hunter”


	2. Dawning after Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanzi and her Ghost Apricot attempt make friends during the Dawning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for two people very close to me using their Guardians as well as mine. Hopefully it’s enjoyable

[Wake up. You haven’t left the apartment all week.] Apricot spoke with a disappointed tone as he hovered over his Guardian

“Ugh” Zanzi grumbled and pulled the sheets over her head

[You can’t be this upset over your girlfriend leaving. I don’t see why you got attached-] the Ghost was interrupted by an empty glass of water that was thrown at him

“If you are just going to be mean then leave me alone!” the Hunter said as she sat up and glanced at her Ghost before staring down at her hands

Apricot hovered in close, nudged Zanzi’s chin up and looked into her eyes

[It’s the Dawning. You should go give some gifts to those you care about. Plus I want a new festive themed shell]

The Exo looked blankly at her floating companion “Apricot. I just bought you a new shell last week! I like the one you’re in.”

[That’s only because it makes me look like your girlfriend’s weapon! I want something that screams ‘I am the Dawning’] Apricot said as he projected festive fireworks around the room

Zanzi shook her head before rolling out of bed “Fine” the Hunter said as she grabbed Apricot and held him close “You’ve gotten me in a very festive mood. Let’s go give Eva a visit”  
———-  
On her way from her apartment, Zanzi summoned a small Stasis crystal in her hand 

“So, this isn’t ice right” the Hunter questioned her Ghost

[No, it’s concentrated Darkness energy that-]

“But why is it cold?”

[Because it’s the absence of Light, of warmth, not necessarily cold but the lack of heat. To put it simply]

“So basically..” the Hunter paused “It’s *space* ice” Zanzi said triumphantly

[You’re terrible] Apricot hovered slightly further away from his giggling Guardian

The two approached the Tower courtyard and saw the display that Eva had put on for the Dawning, lights, lanterns and snow. Zanzi shuffled over to the small crowd around Eva and waited patiently for a chance to approach her. Eva held a conversation with every Guardian who approached her, before handing them an oven and sending them on their way to bake cookies. Seeing the smiling faces of many Guardians made Zanzi feel warmth in her chest. Zanzi studied the crowd and noticed someone talking with Eva. There stood a light blue skinned Awoken Hunter with bright blue eyes, white hair that hangs above her forehead and is poofed up in the back. She holds herself proudly and attempts to hide any emotion from her face, but is unsuccessful in hiding her excitement and happiness when talking with Eva. Her eyes full of joy, shift from place to place, constantly scanning her surroundings. Upon conclusion of the conversation the Awoken hugged Eva, took the oven and bid her farewell. 

Zanzi approached and Eva could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“Cheer up Zanzi, the Dawning is a time for celebration! I know spirits are running low with the recent losses as well as losses that you’ve personally suffered. I haven’t seen you in three Dawnings, you being here is an accomplishment and you are making progress Zanzi. We cannot let the Darkness put a damper on our happiness.” the enthusiastic event coordinator spoke passionately “Humanity faces loss very often and we always come back from it. We have to show the Darkness that it won’t keep us down.” Eva gestured over to an oven “Take one of these, bake cookies for your loved ones and spread Dawning spirit to everyone you see”

The Exo could feel synthetic tears build up in her ocular receptors as she nods slowly and takes an oven “Thank you Eva.. That means a lot to me. I will bake so many cookies” she said softly as she turned and walked away

Zanzi looked down at the oven in her hand as she made her way back towards her apartment. Walking past Banshee, the Exo walked face first into someone, knocking them over in the process. 

“By the Light I’m so sorry” Zanzi said, putting her oven down and reaching to help the person up

The Awoken Hunter she saw talking with Eva. The woman stood, dusting the snow off of her cloak she paid no mind to the Exo. Zanzi awkwardly stood there for a moment before picking up her oven and rushing past the Guardian she ran into.

“Apricot!” Zanzi said in a hushed tone as her Ghost appeared “I can’t be seen around the Tower anymore. I’m out for 20 minutes and I already assault a small blue Hunter” she said as she walked down the stairs, making her way towards the Bazaar

[Yeah, about that] the Ghost replied dismissively [We have to go back and talk to Tess about getting me a new shell]

Zanzi stopped “By the Light!” she yelled as she turned around and made her way back to the Courtyard 

Stopping at the top of the stairs the Exo placed her oven down and smiled as she fiddled with the ingredient intake slots. Moments later she had a cookie that smelled faintly of Dark Ether, taking the cookie she spoke to her Ghost

“Apricot, put this thing away for me” Zanzi said as she held the cookie in one hand and summoned a small stasis crystal in her other which she crushed and sprinkled on the cookie

Apricot transmatted the oven away as Zanzi continued up the stairs back to the Guardian she ran into.

The Exo shifted awkwardly as she spoke “So, sorry about running into you. I hope this makes up for it” Zanzi handed the Awoken the cookie “My name is Zanzi-1. Happy Dawning!” Before she could get a response she walked over to Tess Everis and went about purchasing a new Ghost shell

“She’s gonna hate it Apricot!!” Zanzi yelled at her Ghost as she paced nervously around her living room “I probably poisoned her!!”

Apricot zipped around the room, humming as he continued placing holographic Dawning lanterns all over the place [I’m sure it’s fine. Maybe we should go into the Crucible, I heard Shaxx is giving out ingredients for basic things in there]

Zanzi stopped and stared at her Ghost “Crucible? With all of the Stasis going around? No. My sensors don’t work correctly when I get too cold”

[Sounds like you are just scared] Apricot floated close to his Guardian [Is the “Iron Lady” scared of a little bit of space ice? Would you like me to get you an extra warm blanket for tonight?]

The Exo narrowed her eyes “I hate you” she said as she went to her wardrobe. 

After getting dressed she walked over to a screen which displayed every item in her arsenal. Scrolling through, Zanzi stopped as she saw her prized possession, a specially crafted bow made in the fires of the Izanami forge. Sighing she continued scrolling and picked a few weapons; a new bow she’d claimed from the freezing climate of Europa which was appropriately named ‘Biting Winds’. Her ‘Exile’s Curse’ fusion rifle that she’d won in the newly reintroduced Trials of Osiris and lastly ‘Leviathan’s Breath’ bow. 

With her weapons, Zanzi turned to Apricot who had been decorating while she was getting prepared. 

“Let’s go Apricot. I’m ready to-”

[You’re going in with that? Seriously?] Apricot interrupted

Zanzi looked down at her bow “I mean.. Yeah. I just thought-”

[Hey. I believe in you and all but don’t complain to me when you are constantly frozen and taunted]

“Just take me to my ship and get us signed up for a match” Zanzi groaned 

With a whoosh the Ghost and his Guardian disappeared and were off to the Crucible.  
————-  
After a few hours of doing well in the Crucible Zanzi returned to the Tower. Instinctively landing in the Annex, walking up to where Ada-1’s office used to be. 

Zanzi spoked softly “Apricot, no word from Adelaide yet?” 

[Nothing] the Ghost replied without making himself visible

Zanzi sighed and made her way to the Drifter to give him a cookie. Walking through the door, the Exo walked up to a Titan who was leaning in the doorway while the Drifter was engaged in conversation with the Awoken she’d ran into earlier that day. 

Standing awkwardly next to the Titan Zanzi handed the masked woman a cookie and tried to make small talk “So.. Stasis huh? Looks like the weather channel should’ve uhh.. predicted a Cold Front” the Hunter held out her SMG of the same name

[Kill Me] Apricot said privately to Zanzi

The Titan chuckled and shook her head “You’re something else.”

“Actually, my name is Zanzi, not Something Else”

“Zanzi? I’ve heard of you before. You ran with Drifter’s crew a few years back no? So eager to take part in what the Nine is putting out.” the Titan looked over at the Exo “Should’ve stuck around” 

Not knowing what to say, Zanzi nodded and walked over to the Drifter who was still engaged in conversation with the Awoken

“That’s what I was saying Elena. How about you meet me on the Haul sometime? Too many eyes and ears ‘round the Tower” the Drifter said as he leaned against the railing

“Sounds good” the Awoken named Elena replied as she turned to leave

“So. It’s Elena? That’s a pretty good name, for an Awoken at least” Zanzi said immediately regretting opening her mouth

[Yeah, she definitely hates you now] Apricot commented privately

Elena tilted her head with a puzzled look on her face “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means...” Zanzi paused “You are invited to my Dawning celebration!”

[What?!?]

“What?” Elena replied looking even more confused

“Well, that’s if you want to. I’m just having a small thing. Hanging out and making cookies” Zanzi was thankful she had her helmet on to cover the frantic movements she made with her eyes

“Uhm.. Sure I guess. What time do-” 

“Perfect!” Zanzi said quickly “Apricot” the Ghost materialized “Can you send her Ghost the details of tonight’s festivities?”

Apricot looked at Zanzi for a moment before nodding. A few moments of silence passed 

[Done] Apricot said before making himself hidden

Zanzi looked over at Elena “Well, I will see you later. Or I won’t, if you don’t decide to show up” the Exo walked passed to talk with the Drifter as Elena continued to leave

Elena spoke quietly to her Ghost “Rain, what’s up with her? She was.. different”

Rain spoke privately [Im not sure. Do you actually plan on going to her place later?]

“I don’t have much else planned” Elena said with a shrug “That cookie she made me was very nice”  
———-

Zanzi approached the Drifter as he continued to fiddle with his signature emerald colored coin. 

Looking up he addressed the Exo “Reckoner. Come to throw some Stasis at your friends? Treat us with one of those big hero moments? What do you say? Gambit is always waiting for you”

“No time for that today.” Zanzi stepped forward and handed the Drifter a cookie “I do have this for you though”

With a smile, the Drifter took the cookie and slipped it in a pocket before speaking “You know kid, Gambit needs you just as much as you need Gambit”

“What do you mean?”

“I see how you come around here every day looking for Ada. I’ve seen how you are when you’re in Gambit, you are focused and you don’t let emotions get in the way of your goals. Ever since that business on Mercury with all that time traveling you ain’t came ‘round much, been too focused on emotions over survival Sister.”

“What’s your point” Zanzi said slightly annoyed

“I’m not saying ignore your emotions but don’t let ‘em control you. Loss is a part of being a survivor and you gotta learn to live through it” the Drifter spoke warmly 

Zanzi nodded and looked down “Thanks..”

“Don’t thank me kid, anything for one of my crew”

“Yeah..” Zanzi said as she turned to walk away “See you around Drifter”

“See you ’round” he replied

Apricot made himself visible [Looks like you have a party to plan] he said to Zanzi 

“You mean *we* have a party to plan” the Exo said with a slight bit of excitement in her voice as she made her way back to her apartment  
—————  
“How do I look?” Zanzi said stepping out from behind the door to her wardrobe 

[Where do you find the time to buy all of this feline themed clothing?] Apricot said as he looked over at his Guardian in her 4th outfit which was adorned with cats like the previous 3

“Well Adelaide told me that I looked like a kitty-cat with these” Zanzi pointed to her antennas “So I kind of embraced it. Do you think I look good?”

[Well considering your wardrobe consists of black hoodies, sweatpants and cat sweaters I’d say this] Apricot hovered close to one of the kittens on Zanzi’s sweater [Looks fine. Do you mind if I invite someone over?]

Zanzi looked to her Ghost “You have friends? Are they grumpy little Ghosts like yourself?”

Apricot rolled his eye [Her name is Sparkle, she’s the Ghost of that young Hunter with the weird accent that you met a few months ago]

“You know some would say that I have a weird accent right? My dialect is traced back to a small island off of the northern coast and- wait.. you’re friends with Pip’s Ghost?” Zanzi said, slightly surprised “The uppity, overly excited Ghost? I can’t believe it”

Apricot practically rolled his shell [Me and Sparkle get along. Can you invite her Guardian?]

“Oh definitely. I have to see this.” Zanzi said with the best approximation of a smirk she could muster “Apricot being all social with other Ghosts” the Exo said before tapping on her data pad and getting ready to send the young Guardian a message

“What time did you tell Elena to show up?” Zanzi asked

[In about an hour from now] Apricot replied 

“Okay. Done.” the Exo tossed her data pad onto her bed before exiting her room, closing the door behind her “Now” she said looking to her Ghost “Time for decorations.”

[Music?]

“Yes” Zanzi said as she slipped on a festive hat over her antennas  
______

The two spent the remaining time covering the apartment with festive decorations from Dawning lanterns to holographic snow falling from the ceiling. By the time the two had finished with the kitchen there was a knock at the door, Zanzi signaled to Apricot to lower the music as she went to open the door.

Zanzi ‘smiled’ seeing the pale skinned, dark haired Hunter who she’d met in the EDZ while on patrol with Apricot. Zanzi met this Guardian named Pip a day after Sparkle chose her, leading to Zanzi and Pip becoming something close to best friends in the short time they’d known each other. 

“Happy Dawning!” Zanzi said as she welcomed Pip into her home

“Happy Dawning” Pip replied with a smile as her Ghost appeared and hovered over towards Apricot

“We should have one more guest joining us any minute now so just make yourself comfortable and once she gets here we can start making cookies” Zanzi said as she led Pip to the living room 

The two sat down and began talking about what they’d been up to for the past few weeks. Meanwhile Elena and her Ghost were running late

[I told you we should have left sooner] Rain said

“Yeah I know. I just got carried away” Elena replied as she hurriedly unfastened all of her armor and undressed

[You spend too much time away from the Tower, even for a Hunter] he continued as he followed Elena to her room as she got dressed

“I have my reasons. You know that. Plus it’s just some party, I’m going to be fashionably late and impress everyone” Elena smiled as she slipped on her shoes and rushed out of the door

——-  
“-and that’s when I asked Sparkle what was so bad about trying to hug the aliens” Pip giggled as she sipped from her cup

“How many did you end up hugging?” Zanzi asked right as there was a knock on the door. Standing up the Exo walked over to open the door

“Elena! Happy Dawning!” Zanzi greeted as the Awoken entered

“Happy Dawning to you too.” Elena replied 

The pair walked to the living room where Zanzi introduced the two Hunters to each other. Rain hovered over to the other two Ghosts and joined their conversation

“Elena, this is my friend Pip” Zanzi said “She’s newly risen”

“Nice to meet you Pip. How new are you?” Elena asked as she shook the Human’s hand

“About 6 months” Pip said proudly

“Tough.” Elena said as she sat down “Waking up with our enemy on our doorstep must’ve been a hard thing to deal with”

“I managed” Pip smiled over to Zanzi who had made her way to the kitchen “Mostly thanks to her, she taught me about what it means to be a Guardian. She told me about how she was part of the fireteam who fought SIVA and how they were made honorary Iron Lords and-”

“Wait. What?” Elena interrupted before speaking in a hushed tone “She’s an Iron Lord? A veteran from the SIVA Crisis? There are not many of those left, most were at the Iron Temple when it fell during the Red War and-” the two stopped talking as Zanzi came back with a tray of cookies setting them on the table and sitting down she spoke

“You know I can hear you both right?” she giggled “If you want to know about me Elena you can ask.”

Pip smiled as she took one of the cookies and began eating

“So” Elena spoke “When and Where were you risen?”

“In Old Carolina near the eastern coast of the pre-collapse States about a year before the assault on the Hellmouth” Zanzi said as she handed Elena a mug

The Awoken took a sip and continued “That’s far from Tower, how’d you get here?”

“I ran into a fireteam shortly after waking, my Ghost told me they were friendly and they helped me get started.”

Elena smiled and looked over to Pip “So what have you been up to since you’ve woken up?”

“Nothing too big. Just sticking with Zanzi and learning what it means to be a Guardian” Pip smiled

“Did she not teach you that you don’t have to wear your armor around all the time?” Elena joked 

“Well, I’ve heard about the Red War and how the Tower was-” Pip started

“So.” Zanzi swiftly interrupted “Who wants to bake cookies?” the Exo stood and walked over to the kitchen and started mixing ingredients together in a bowl, the two stood and followed 

“The cookie you made me was amazing Zanzi” Elena said to the Exo as stood next to her

“Her cooking is always really good” Pip said, sticking a finger into the bowl and eating the cookie dough

“Hey!” Zanzi said with a motherly tone “That’ll make you sick”

“I’ve seen you do it” Pip replied 

“Well I’m an adult” Zanzi giggled

Elena smiled “So am I” she said as she put her hand in the bowl and ate a bit of the cookie dough

Zanzi rolled her eyes “Looks like I don’t need and oven with you two around”

The three Hunters laughed and spent the rest of the night sharing stories and baking cookies. Zanzi enjoyed the company and thought more seriously about getting into a fireteam after seeing how well they all got along together while being so very different.


	3. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanzi asks a very important question

[It’s only been 2 months. Don’t you think it’s too soon for that?] Apricot said as he hovered under his Guardian’s hood

“I just. I feel a connection to her.” Zanzi replied as she continued staring down the sights of her Succession sniper rifle that she’d ‘borrowed’ from the Deep Stone Crypt

The Exo had returned to the Cosmodrome to help Shaw Han with a few tasks as well as keep the area clear for the countless new Guardian’s being risen in the area. Zanzi had her eye on a particularly deadly Captain that had sent many New Lights to their first deaths. This Captain was stationed in the Mothyards, good for Zanzi since she could have a vantage point from atop any of the ruined Golden Age airships.

[Maybe it’s time to give it a rest it’s been-]

“Shhh!” Zanzi said to her Ghost without looking at him

[Oh like the Captain will hear me] Apricot made himself hidden

“I need to focus. You constantly questioning me makes me unable to-” Zanzi was interrupted as her rifle disappeared from her hands

[Oops]

“So that’s just a thing with all Ghosts” Zanzi mumbled and stood up. 

The Exo and her Ghost spent another hour patrolling the Cosmodrome before returning to Shaw and making their way back to the Tower.  
——-  
“I’m going to ask her” Zanzi spoke quietly as she walked through the streets of the City

[Fine. If that’s what you want then I won’t stop you] the Ghost replied as he hovered very close to the Exo

“I’ll get her a gift as well. Something that she will like. Maybe a new cloak. The one she wears has to be very old”

[Isn’t there a unspoken rule among Hunters to not judge each other’s cloaks? It’s more of a symbol than a fashion statement right? Look at-] Apricot stopped as Zanzi grabbed his shell and held him close to her face

“Hey”

[Yeah?]

“Listen. I’m finally trying to get back out there as a Guardian, as you have recommended on several occasions. But you know I can’t do it alone” Zanzi spoke as she looked into her Ghost’s eye

[You don’t understand] Apricot hovered free of Zanzi’s hands [You are an Iron Lord right?]

“Iron Lady. Technically”

[Do you understand what kind of weight that title carries? I was around during the time where the Risen were nothing more than power hungry barbarians only looking out for themselves. You know the history. You know how the Iron Lords brought peace-]

“I know. I know. There’s no harm in a conversation. Just get me her location and we’ll see how it goes. I’ll get you a new shell when we get back to the Tower. I heard Tess has a new assortment of items for sale and you can pick anything you want. Within reason”

Apricot was silent for a moment before speaking [Define ‘within reason’]

“Just don’t go overboard. I’m not making much since I stopped running with the Drifter”

Apricot hovered silently calculating [Do you want exact coordinates?]

Zanzi ‘smiled’ and the pair continued walking through the markets of the City in search of a fitting gift.  
———  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

Zanzi and her Ghost made their way to an apartment across the City from the Tower. Presumably an apartment that housed the person she was looking for. The Exo could hear music coming from inside. 

“Now please don’t be awkward about this okay? We have-” Zanzi immediately stopped talking as the door slid open and she was greeted by a Ghost

[May I help you?] the Ghost asked, looking expectantly and Zanzi and Apricot

There was a yelled from the other room “Who’s at the door?” the voice yelled over the music “Is there another noise complaint?”

[No. Just some friends of ours] the Ghost hovered away from the door to allow Zanzi in. [She’s in the room, right down the hallway] the Ghost closes the door behind Zanzi as she walked in

Apricot hovered over to the Ghost and the two began conversing. The Exo looked around the apartment, feeling out of place in someone else’s home. Zanzi noticed various trinkets and trophies from all over the system. Zanzi inspected the wall as she walked towards the hallway. Many of these artifacts were from the Dreaming City, looking into an orb Zanzi placed her hand on it. The swirling energies coalesced at the point of contact. The Exo stepped back and countied down the hallway, upon reaching the open door Zanzi looked in at what appeared to be a workout room that contained various forms of equipment. Stepping into the room the Exo walked over to the Awoken woman who was in the middle of lifting a weighted bar.

“I will never understand why you would put your body through vigorous straining” Zanzi chuckled

“Well” Elena spoke as she lifted the bar and placed it on a rack “We all weren’t engineered by ‘the genius Clovis Bray’ like you were” the Awoken sat up and smiled at Zanzi “What brings you here? Still sore from our Crucible match? Or did you just come to criticize my form”

“You know Elena, fighting Guardians is hard. Especially those as well versed in Stasis as yourself” Zanzi said defensively 

“Mhm” Elena smiled and grabbed her water bottle

“Actually, the reason I came here is” Zanzi took a breath before speaking “We haven’t known each other long but that hasn’t stopped me from feeling connected to you. The time we have spent out in the system together, fighting those who would harm humanity, I haven’t had as much fun in 3 years. What I’m trying to say is, you are a special Guardian, we share common interests, and you are damn good with your rifle.” 

Zanzi stopped for a moment to find the words “Elena, will you join my fireteam?”


End file.
